¿Quién rayos se cree ella?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Inicia el nuevo curso escolar, Cartman regresa muy cambiado y la única pista es la chica nueva que viene de Nebraska. Escrito por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic va dedicado a **_D. D. Darkwriter._**

La canción usada es _"Ella es así"_ y es de **_Emilio Navaira_**, la estoy usando sin fines de lucro, ya que me encanta bastante. ¡Viva el Rey del Rodeo! =3

Para la creación del personaje de Andrea, me basé en una canción llamada _"Juventud"_ de_ **"Los Ángeles Azules."**_ Es una canción muy buena, a mí me ayudó bastante cuando me deprimía en la preparatoria.

Disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

><p>¿Quién rayos se cree ella?<p>

Capítulo 1: La chica que vino de Nebraska.

El cielo se alejaba más y más de él, por más que trataba de estirar la mano se resbalaba de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima se deshacía en el viento al darse cuenta de todo: el destino había decidido que no iba a ser feliz.

La mayoría de los adolescentes de South Park se sentían desganados ese día: había recién iniciado el nuevo curso escolar, y ya deseaban que fuera el último día...

- ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Cómo están?-

Stan, Kyle y Kenny dieron media vuelta para ignorar a Butters, que los saludaba alegre de volverlos a ver...

- No puedo creerlo, es el primer día de escuela y Butters ya nos quiere seguir a todas partes.- Comenzó a decir Kenny mientras apresuraba el paso.

- Pues yo prefiero un millón de veces a qué Butters nos siga, en vez del culón estúpido.- Kyle le dio una ojeada rápida al pequeño rubio.- Estas vacaciones sin él han sido geniales.-

- Hablando de Cartman, ¿ya habrá regresado? Aún no lo he visto.-

- Stan, a mí no me importaría si no volviera nunca, así que por mí que se joda y qué no regrese jamás.- Empezó a decir el pelirrojo, recordando las numerosas ocasiones en las cuáles el gordo se salía con la suya, más sonó la campana.

- Bueno, chicos.- Stan empezó a irse por otro pasillo.- Nos vemos después.-

- Bye, Stan.- Se despidieron yendo en dirección contraria.

Todos los rostros que divisaron en el salón de clases las reconocieron al instante, así que buscaron asientos disponibles; uno al frente y el otro lo más al fondo posible...

- Es una lástima que Stan no esté en la misma clase que nosotros.- Suspiró el ojiverde al ver que no había nadie cerca con quién platicar.

- Muy buenos días, alumnos.- El maestro entró al salón de clases, provocando que los estudiantes le prestaran atención.

El judío estaba muy atento a todo lo que dijera el maestro; en cambio el rubio se desplomaba del aburrimiento, deseando salir. De pronto, tocaron a la puerta...

- Discúlpenme un momento.- Se excusó el maestro saliendo del salón de clases.

Tras unos momentos volvió a entrar, acompañado por una joven de la misma edad de los estudiantes. Varios se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla caminar y pararse a un lado del escritorio...

- Clase, ella es la Srita. Andrea Dolan.- La chica sonrió dejando ver su brillante dentadura.- Y ya que llegó un poco tarde, haga el favor de presentarse.-

- Buenos días.- Puso las manos a la espalda mientras se mecía un poco.- Me llamo Andrea Dolan, vengo de Nebraska, y mi mamá y yo nos mudamos hace poquito.-

Los chicos la miraban embobados sin oír ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo; sólo veían su largo cabello castaño claro, de nariz y boca pequeña, delgada, bonitas piernas y su ropa combinaba haciéndola lucir a la moda...

- Practico ballet ya que mi mamá es maestra de danza, me encantan los animales y me gusta ayudar a las personas.- Finalizó de presentarse la chica.

- ¡Wow!- Exclamaron al unísono.

- Muchas gracias, Srita. Dolan, haga el favor de sentarse.- Le indicó el maestro para poder seguir con la clase.

La chica buscó con la mirada y sonrió al encontrar un asiento disponible a un lado de Butters. Así que se acercó y se sentó en el pupitre...

- Hola.- La saludó el rubio en voz baja.- Me llamo Butters.-

Antes de que le respondiera, el maestro les llamó la atención...

- Stotch, Dolan, ¿podrían hacer el favor de guardar silencio?-

- Sí, lo lamentamos, maestro.- Ambos se disculparon.

Apenas se terminó la clase, la muchacha nueva ya estaba rodeada de chicos, o por la mayoría de ellos...

- ¿Entonces eres nueva en el pueblo?- Le preguntó uno de ellos.

- Sí, llegamos apenas antier en la noche, y ayer mi mamá y yo nos dedicamos a desempacar todo el día.- Les contó.

- Genial.- Comentó otro.

- Oye, si quieres, te puedo mostrar la escuela y el resto del pueblo.- Le comentó Kenny, dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Es muy amable de tu parte, ehm...-

- Kenny, me puedes llamar Kenny.- Se presentó.

- Kenny, es muy amable de tu parte.- Le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.- Pero mi novio me mostrará tanto la escuela como el pueblo.-

Mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos de saber que la chica ya estaba apartada, ella salió del salón dirigiéndose a los casilleros...

- H-Hey.- Butters la siguió.- Andrea.-

- Hey, Butters.- Se detuvo para esperarlo.

- Sólo, sólo quería presentarme, no causarte problemas.- Se disculpó por lo acontecido en la clase.- Lo siento.-

- Aww, no es tu culpa, Butters.- Le puso una mano en el antebrazo.- Sólo estabas siendo amable conmigo.-

- Je, sí, eh.- Sonrió el chico.

- ¿Me podrías acompañar a los casilleros?- Le preguntó.

- Claro.-

Mientras, en los casilleros, Stan y Kyle guardaban un par de cosas en lo que Kenny les hablaba sobre la chica nueva...

- ¡Es la chica más bonita que haya visto jamás, Stan! ¿Sabes a qué carajos me refiero?- El rubio estaba algo alterado.- Es la chica más bonita, incluso más que las perras que toman clases con nosotros...-

- ¡Oye!- Le gritó ofendida una de sus compañeras que iba pasando por ahí.

- Imbécil.- Le dijo otra, dándole a la vez un empujón.

- ¡Hey, más cuidado, putas!- Les gritó molesto en lo que ellas le respondían con una seña obscena.

- Ay, Kenny.- Stan sólo atinó a girar los ojos.

- Bien, cómo les día, esa chica es la más hermosa del mundo, ¡y tiene novio!- Golpeó un casillero.- ¿Porqué me tiene qué pasar esta mierda?-

- ¡Oh, vamos, Kenny!- El judío cerró su casillero.- No tiene nada de malo que ella tenga novio. Además, ¿de qué carajos te molestas?-

- ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué? ¡Carajo, Kyle! ¡Pensé que estaba hablando claro!- Se dio un golpe en la frente.- Ni siquiera se ha dado tiempo de conocerme y de seguro ese bastardo, maldito hijo de puta no la dejará siquiera que nos dirija la palabra.-

- Kenny, ¿qué te hace pensar que es un bastardo, hijo de puta?-

- Porqué así son estos patanes; atrapan a las mariposas en sus trampas para arrancarles las alas.- Refunfuñó el chico pobre.

- Hey, chicos.- Los saludó alguien que recién llegaba.- ¿Cómo están?-

Los tres miraban al recién llegado, y casi se les cayó la boca de la sorpresa. Frente a ellos se encontraba Eric T. Cartman, que medía 15 centímetros más de altura y a leguas se le notaba qué había bajado de peso, ya que no tenía barriga ni papada y se veía más atlético...

- ¿Cartman?- El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance ocasionado por la repentina aparición del moreno.- ¿Eres tú?-

- Claro que sí.- Les sonrió de manera simplona.- ¿O acaso esperabas que fuera John Corbet?-

Kenny se le acercó y comenzó a palparle un brazo, así como también la zona del estómago...

- ¡Hey! ¿Te hiciste una liposucción, gordo?- Le dio una palmada en el brazo.

- Claro que no, Ken. Bajé de peso de manera normal.- Volteó a ver al pelirrojo.- Hola, Kyle.-

El pelirrojo no contestó, se encontraba aún confundido de ver qué Cartman era más alto, delgado, y si no se equivocaba, un poco educado. Pero lo más impactante, ¿porqué había regresado?...

- ¿Kyle? ¿Estás bien?- Stan lo sacudió al verlo tan callado.

- ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien.- Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos. Tras un momento agregó.- ¿Entonces ya regresaste al pueblo, gordo?-

- Así es, Kyle.- Los chicos se asombraron de que no estuviera haciendo berrinche por llamarlo gordo.- ¿Y de qué estaban discutiendo antes de que llegara?-

- ¡Ah! Mira, resulta qué hay una chica nueva en la escuela y está buenísima.- Volteó a ver al judío.- ¿No es así, Kyle?-

- Sí, pero no exageres, Kenny. Yo creo que ella es amable y bastante agradable.-

- Es la chica más hermosa de este mundo, culón.- El rubio le suelta otra palmada en el brazo.- El único maldito problema es que tiene un novio de mierda.- Se quiere arrancar el pelo.- ¡Arght!-

- Bueno, eso es lo que Kenny dice que ella dijo.- Todos voltean a ver a Kyle.- Yo no sé porqué yo me salí de inmediato del salón.-

- ¿Y por eso te quejas, Kenny?- Cartman cruzó los brazos.- Tú no eres del tipo de persona que quiera tener una relación seria.-

- Bueno, sí..., oye, ¿de qué mierda estás hablando?- El rubio se sacó de onda.

- Me refiero a qué no le busques tres pies al gato, Ken.-

Kenny se le acercó para tomarle la temperatura y le dio un pellizco en el brazo...

- ¡Ouch! ¿Porqué carajos hiciste eso, pobretón?- Le preguntó molesto.

- Nomás comprobaba que eres el mismo mierda de siempre.- Se acomodó el pelo.

- Pues ya comprobaste que soy yo, estúpido.-

- Sí, lo sé.- Se sonríe maliciosamente.- ¿Y desde cuándo acá das consejos sobre relaciones sentimentales?-

- Sí, es cierto.- Comentó Stan.- Tú nunca has tenido novia o algo por el estilo.-

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa y se sonrojó levemente, movió un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro y soltó un breve suspiro...

- Es que ya tengo novia, chicos.- Se rascó apenado por detrás de la nuca.- Y es bastante linda.-

Si bien aparecer frente a ellos tres tras dos meses de vacaciones cambiado a un modo casi irreconocible los tenía sorprendidos, el impacto de saber qué tenía novia los asombró aún más...

- No jodas.- Kenny estaba boquiabierto.

- ¿Tienes novia, Cartman?- Stan estaba confundido.

- Tiene qué ser una jodida broma de mierda.- El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y sonrió de manera engreída.- ¿Cómo puedes tener novia antes que yo?-

- Pues... la tengo, Kyle.- Le respondió con seriedad el no tan gordo.- Y no tengo idea el porqué no tienes novia antes que yo.-

El judío puso una cara de molestia, a lo qué Stan decidió cambiar el tema antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor...

- ¿Y cómo es ella, Cartman?- Todos voltearon a verlo.

- Yo te diré cómo es.- Interrumpió Kenny.- Es una ciega por fijarse en el culón.-

Kenny y Kyle chocaron las manos; Cartman, al contrario, no decía nada en lo qué trataba de mantenerse sereno...

- Claro que no, tiene unos bellísimos ojos.- Dijo en defensa de su novia.

- Y de seguro los tiene saltones, con dientes chuecos y es bastante fea.- El ojiverde siguió con los insultos.- ¿De qué otro modo alguien se fijaría en ti, idiota?-

- ¡Cierto!- Secundó el rubio.

- Chicos, ya basta.- El pelinegro los interrumpió al ver que el otro frunció el ceño.- Por favor.-

- Tranquilos, sólo era una broma.-

- Sí, una pequeñísima broma.-

- Bueno, Cartman.- Stan volteó a verlo.- Cuéntanos de tu novia en lo que vamos al salón de clases.-

- De acuerdo.- Los cuatro comienzan a caminar.- Ella es linda, amable, bien portada.- Suelta un suspiro.- ¡Ah! Ella es...- Se pone a cantar.

_Llega mi madre a mi casa._  
><em>Me pregunta "¿quién es esa muchacha?"<em>  
><em>Ella es el alimento perfecto de mi juventud.<em>

_Ella es mi sueño adorado,_  
><em>los problemas me los hace a un lado.<em>  
><em>Me hace olvidar que en este mundo hay ingratitud.<em>

- ¡Ay, por favor!- El judío no podía creer que el moreno se pusiera a cantar una canción para describir a su novia.

Mientras, en el otro extremo del pasillo, Butters y Andrea caminaban platicando sobre sus gustos por los animales...

- Y desde entonces, mis papás no me dejan tener mascotas, o si no me van a castigar de nuevo.-

- Es una pena, Butters, pero tú podrías ayudar a muchos animales sin necesidad de tenerlos en casa ni qué tampoco te regañen por ello.-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

- ¡Sí! Podrías recoger las migajas del pan o de pan duro para alimentar a los pajarillos en el parque público.- Le aconsejó.- Así los alimentas sin necesidad de mantenerlos encerrados o en tu casa. De ese modo, tus papás tampoco te regañarían.-

- ¡Sal-Salchichas! Tienes razón.- Butters se frotó las manos.

De pronto, ambos alzan la vista al frente sólo para visualizar a los chicos que se acercaban a ellos...

- ¡Ah, son los chicos!- Mencionó el pequeño rubio con una gran sonrisa.- Deja te los presento. ¡Hey, chicos!-

Se aproximaron a ellos y antes de poder decir o hacer algo, Andrea se acercó al castaño, qué aún seguía cantando, le tomó de la mano poniéndose a bailar y a cantar con él...

_Ella es así,_  
><em>inteligente y conservadora,<em>  
><em>pero más bonito es que me adora,<em>  
><em>como mi padre te adora a ti.<em>

_Ella es así,_  
><em>los domingos nunca falta a misa,<em>  
><em>por eso Dios ilumina su sonrisa.<em>  
><em>A esa chica yo la quiero para mí.<em>

- ¡Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!- Cantó el chico.

- ¡Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!- Finalizó la chica.

Ambos se abrazan ante la mirada atónita de todos, lo cuál notaron, por lo que se sueltan...

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Monita?- Le preguntó Cartman.

- Pues, mamá y yo nos mudamos hace poco, Osito.- Le respondió la chica alegre.-Y te quería dar una sorpresa, Eric.-

- ¿Monita? ¿Osito?-

- Chicos.- Kenny sintió que le faltaba el aire.- ¿Qué carajos está pasando?-

- Creo que se conocen.- Le respondió Stan, sin entender lo qué pasaba.

Kyle no decía nada, la manera de interactuar entre los dos, en cómo se hablaban e incluso el modo en qué se miraban, por alguna extraña razón lo hacía sentir incómodo...

- ¡Eric!- Gritó Butters emocionado.- Hace mucho que no te veía.-

- Hola, Butters.- Le sonrió.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Muy bien, Eric. ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?- Antes de qué el otro respondiera, agregó.- ¡Oh! ¿Ya conoces a Andrea? Ella es nueva en la escuela.-

Tanto Andrea como Cartman se echaron a reír mientras los demás seguían más qué confundidos...

- Butters, nosotros ya nos conocemos.- Andrea abrazó la cintura del castaño.- Somos novios.-

_**- ¿¡QUÉ-QUÉ-QUÉ-QUÉ!-**_ Gritaron al mismo tiempo Kyle y Kenny por la revelación.- **_¿¡USTEDES... NOVIOS!-_**

- Claro que sí, chicos.- El moreno a su vez abrazó a su pareja de la cintura.- Monita, supongo que ya conoces a Butters.-

- Sí, Osito. Nos tocó estar juntos en la primera clase.-

- Bien.- Se aclaró la garganta.- Ellos son Kenny, Kyle y Stan; mis amigos de la infancia.-

- Hola, chicos. Gusto en conocerlos.- Hizo una leve reverencia.- Eric me ha contado un poco de ustedes.-

Al ver que tanto Kyle como Kenny no decían nada al respecto, Stan extendió su mano para saludarla...

- Hola, soy Stan Marsh.- Se presentó.- Mucho gusto, Andrea.-

- Mucho gusto, Stan.- Le estrechó la mano.- Osito me ha contado mucho de ti.-

- ¿En serio?-

- Sí, dice que eres muy bueno en los deportes y qué te encantan los animales.- Voltea a ver a Cartman.- Me dijo que gracias a tu iniciativa se han salvado muchas ballenas y delfines.-

- ¿Qué? No, no.- El pelinegro se apenó por lo qué oía.- Sólo era un gran malentendido, nada más. Yo no hice nada importante.-

- Aún así, si tú no hubieras hecho nada al respecto en este momento nos estaríamos preguntando qué habrá sido de las ballenas y los delfines.- Le dio una palmada en el antebrazo.- ¿No lo crees?-

- Sí, supongo qué tienes razón, Andrea.- Le respondió entusiasta de que hubiera alguien qué valorara sus acciones.

En eso, sonó el timbre de la siguiente hora...

- Bueno, es hora de ir a clases.- Eric volteó a ver a Andrea.- Monita, ¿qué clase te toca?-

- Mmm, química.- Le respondió.

- ¡Genial! A mí también me toca química.- Le respondió el moreno y le extendió el brazo.- ¿Nos vamos?-

- Encantada.- Entrelazó su brazo con el de él y se tomaron de las manos.

Justo antes de irse caminando, se besaron delante de los chicos y se rieron un poco...

- ¡Oigan!- Los dos voltearon a ver a Butters, qué se acercó a ellos.- A mí también me toca clase de química, ¿puedo acompañarlos?-

- Seguro, ¿porqué no?- Le dijo Cartman.

Los tres se alejaron por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al salón de clases correspondiente; los otros tres optaron por también hacer lo mismo...

- No puedo creerlo.- Kenny lucía molesto.- ¡El gordo de mierda es el novio de Andrea!-

- ¿Y?- Preguntó Stan.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo qué "y"?- Volteó a verlo agarrándolo del brazo.- ¡Andrea es la linda chica de la primera hora! ¡Y es novio de ese culón estúpido!- Lo suelta.- ¿Cómo carajos es eso posible?-

- No me lo preguntes a mí, Kenny. No lo sé.- Le respondió el pelinegro.- Pero, creo que es algo bueno.-

- ¿Algo bueno?- El pelirrojo volteó a verlo.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Stan?-

- No estoy seguro, pero tal vez ella tenga un efecto positivo en Cartman. ¿No notaron qué no nos insultó ni se burló de nosotros? Además, Andrea es alguien agradable.-

Tras quedarse unos momentos en silencio, el pelirrojo suspiró...

- O igual esta es una mamada de Cartman para hacernos enojar por los dos meses que nos vimos.- Finalizó y entró al salón de clases.

Las siguientes horas fueron algo tediosas; Kenny se preguntaba "_Cómo_" era posible que una chica hermosa como Andrea era novia de Cartman. Kyle, por el contrario, se preguntaba _"Porqué_" alguien cómo Cartman tuviera una novia linda, atenta y amable. Stan no quería pensar en nada, ya que ese no era asunto suyo y lo mejor era dejar el tema en paz, sólo esperaba que sus amigos no llevaran las cosas hasta el extremo...

- ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?- Butters llevaba su charola de comida, mientras esperaba que le dejaran compartir la mesa.

- Claro, Butters. Adelante.- La chica le extendió la invitación.

A unas cuántas mesas de ahí, Kyle y Kenny no les quitaban la vista de encima, haciendo que Stan se sintiera incómodo al respecto...

- Stan.- Wendy se sentó a un lado de su novio.

- Hey, Wendy.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien, bien.- Se pasó las manos por la boca y soltó la bomba.- ¿Qué hace la chica nueva sentada a un lado del culón?-

- Es su novia, se llama Andrea.- Le respondió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste novia?- Creyó haber oído mal.

- Sí, son novios, ¿qué no oíste ni un carajo, puta?- Le contestó molesto Kenny.

- ¡Oye!- Le gritó molesta Wendy.- ¡No me llames así, idiota!-

- ¡Kenny! ¡No le llames así a Wendy!- Lo reprendió Stan.- El qué estés molesto no es para que te cagues en los demás.-

- Ya, ya, lo siento.- Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz.

- Bien.- La pelinegra se calmó.- ¿Y cómo es qué son novios?-

- Bueno, dicen que se conocen...- Comenzó a decir Stan, más es interrumpido.

- Debe ser una trampa de Cartman.- Inquirió el pelirrojo.- De seguro le contó un montón de mierda para convencerla de ser su novia.-

Tras un momento de silencio, a Wendy se le ocurrió un plan...

- Chicos, tomen sus charolas y síganme.- Les ordenó la pelinegra.- Yo les voy a sacar la verdad a ambos, cueste lo que cueste.-

De inmediato, los chicos se pusieron de pie y la siguieron, muy decididos a saber el meollo del asunto...

- Yo digo qué deberíamos de dejarlos en paz, esto no es una buena idea.- Murmuró Stan por lo bajo.

El plan de Wendy era simple: en lo qué los muchachos se quedaban en la mesa con Cartman, ella se llevaría a Andrea con el pretexto de qué la acompañara al baño, para en el pasillo poder interrogarla sin que el ahora no tan gordo le hiciera señas o indicaciones...

- Hola.- Los saludó Wendy con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Podríamos sentarnos con ustedes?-

- Bueno...-

- Gracias.- Y se sentó de inmediato empujando a Butters en el proceso.

Los demás también la imitaron y se sentaron con sus charolas, pero como todos querían verlos de frente, empujaron a Butters hasta que se cayó de la mesa...

- ¡Butters!- Cartman se levantó de su asiento para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.- ¿Estás bien?-

- S-Sí, gracias, Eric.- Le dijo el pequeño rubio tras ponerse de pie.

Tras sentarse nuevamente en la mesa, empezaron a platicar...

- Monita, ella es Wendy y es la novia de Stan.- La presentó el moreno.

- ¡Ah, hola!- Ella le extendió la mano.- Me llamo Andrea Dolan y soy la novia de Eric.-

- Hola.- Le apretó la mano.- Gusto en conocerte, Andrea.- Juntó sus manos y tras palmearlas levemente, los miró fijamente.- ¿Y cómo fue qué se conocieron?-

- Nos conocimos en Nebraska.- Empezó a decir Eric.- Como ustedes recuerdan, me fui a pasar las vacaciones allá con mis parientes.-

- Ajá.- Comentó Kenny aburrido.- ¿Y luego?-

- Mi mamá rentaba un local en el Centro Comercial, el cuál usaba como escuela de danza.- Les explicaba la muchacha.- Como tomaba una parte de su clase, la esperaba todos los días en una banca en el Centro Comercial esperando impaciente a qué terminara para poder irnos a casa, ya que estaba bastante lejos.-

- Yo había ido una tarde al Centro Comercial porqué me encontraba harto de estar en casa y me encontraba de mal humor.- El castaño continuó con el relato.- Nada más me senté a un lado de ella, y cuando me di cuenta de que me observaba, me molesté aún más, y le grité que qué carajos me estaba viendo.-

- Al principio no entendía cómo alguien que nunca antes había visto te trataba de ese modo, así qué intenté ignorarlo. Pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de verlo, por lo que le daba una ojeada de cuando en cuando.- Cartman la rodeó con un brazo, haciendo que tanto Kenny como Kyle se disgustaron por el gesto sin que lo notaran.- Así que me puse a platicar con él, al principio no fue fácil, pero poco a poco, Osito y yo nos empezábamos a llevar bien.-

- Yo comencé a llegar más temprano para poder estar más tiempo con ella, ya qué hablábamos de cosas muy variadas e interesantes. Compartíamos nuestros puntos de vista, así como también debatíamos hasta el cansancio.- Se rió un poco.

- Cada vez que se acercaba el momento en que Osito llegara, me emocionaba y me desesperaba bastante. Y me ponía contenta cuando lo veía ahí, sentando en la misma banca de siempre.-

- ¡Aww, eso suena muy romántico!- Comentó Butters haciendo que a Kyle se le revolviera el estómago.

- Tras un mes de conocernos, salí a la hora de siempre y me dirigía a la banca, deseando más que nunca verlo y estar con él. Apresuré el paso hasta quedarme sin aliento, sólo para ver que no estaba en la banca. Mientras recobraba el aliento me acordé que sólo venía de vacaciones y qué lo más probable era que ya se había regresado a su pueblo.-

Andrea se detuvo, se llevó las manos a la cara poniéndose a llorar por el recuerdo, el moreno la abrazó afectuosamente porqué sabía el motivo del llanto...

- ¿Andrea? ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado Stan.

- Sí, lo, lo siento.- Se disculpó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Pero es que esto me pone muy emotiva.- Se sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

- Monita se había puesto muy triste creyendo que me había ido sin despedirme, cuando se dio la vuelta me aparecí frente a ella con un ramo de flores.- Le dio un beso en la cabeza.- Y le pedí que fuera mi novia.-

- Y acepté de inmediato, mientras lloraba de alegría. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz.- Andrea sujetó la mano de su novio.- Y hemos salido por casi un mes.-

- Vaya, es una... bonita historia.- Comentó Wendy.- ¿Quieres saber cómo nos conocimos Stan y yo?-

- Por favor.- Le respondió la otra chica mientras los demás sólo giraban los ojos.- Me encantaría saberlo.-

En lo que Wendy parloteaba sin parar, Kenny veía fijamente a la chica nueva deseando poder tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla; el pelirrojo no se sentía a gusto y menos verlos tan juntos; ¿porqué Cartman se había conseguido una novia? Posiblemente todo era una farsa para burlarse de él por no tener novia o peor aún, hacerle creer a todo el mundo que era gay por no buscar una compañera. Este último pensamiento lo hizo molestarse...

- ¿Porqué le llamas "_Osito_", Andrea?- Preguntó el ojiverde sonriendo de manera cínica.

- Ah, es que cuando nos conocimos Eric estaba un poco pasadito de peso.- Los demás se atragantaron un poco por evitar reírse.- Y se veía tan tierno como un osito de felpa, y pues, me gusta llamarlo así.-

- ¿Y porqué te dice "_Monita_"?- Preguntó muy interesado Kenny.

- Es que así me llamaba mi papá cuando era más pequeña.- Les explicó.- Él me decía que desde bebé me encantaba saltar de un lado al otro, como un monito travieso. Y pues, se le quedó el llamarme "Monita."-

- ¡Ah!- Exclamó Stan.- Y tu papá, no está muerto, ¿verdad?-

- Oh, no. Mis papás se divorciaron hace ya algunos años, y pues, aunque optaron por la custodia compartida, me quedé con mi mamá.-

- ¡Oh, Cielos!- Dijo Butters.- Debe ser difícil para ti, Andrea.-

- Al principio, sí. Pero ya lo he superado, así como comprenderlo.- Sonrió con tristeza.- Cuando las cosas ya no funcionan entre dos, no tienen porqué continuar juntos.-

- Vaya.- Wendy se puso de pie.- Andrea, ¿no me acompañas?-

Le hizo una seña rumbo a la salida de la cafetería...

- Oh, sí, claro.- La chica se puso de pie, no sin antes tomar el rostro de Cartman con sus manos y darle un beso.- En un ratito vuelvo, Eric. No me tardo.-

- Sí, aquí te espero.- Le dijo y le dio a su vez un beso.

Dejando a los chicos solos, Andrea siguió a la pelinegra, quién al ver que el pasillo estaba desierto, decidió llevar a cabo su plan...

- Andrea, necesito platicar contigo de algo muy importante.- Le dijo Wendy tras detenerse a la mitad del pasillo.- Tal vez pienses que no debería meterme, pero lo hago por tu bien.-

- Dime.- Le pidió intrigada la chica.

- Creo que deberías dejarlo.- Soltó el sablazo.- Eric Cartman no es el chico adecuado para ti y creo...-

- Y crees que aconsejándome lograrás evitar que sufra más adelante, ¿verdad?- Complementó la chica nueva.- Pero, ¿sabes?, no tengo planeado dejarlo, porque lo quiero, y lo quiero mucho.-

- ¡Oh, wow!. Wendy se rió al oír semejante respuesta, para tomar una actitud seria.- Escúchame, tú no lo conoces, ese idiota es de lo peor. ¿Acaso no sabes lo qué ha hecho?-

- Se ha burlado de mucha gente, siempre ha hecho lo que se le antoja incluso sabiendo qué está mal; una vez hizo que un chico mandara a sus padres para qué los mataran, para luego picarlos en pedacitos y así se los comiera.- La pelinegra puso una cara de espanto al ver qué conocía esos detalles.- Adivina, él mismo me lo dijo, y no por alardear o porqué se crea superior a los demás. Me lo dijo porqué necesitaba contárselo a alguien.-

Hizo una pausa, que resultó en un tedioso silencio...

- Y no solamente eso me contó, también me habló acerca de cada uno de ustedes. De cómo lo han odiado; de cuánto se han burlado de él, no sólo por estar gordito y ser algo ingenuo, sino también de su mamá y el hecho de no tener un padre a su lado, lo cuál ya es bastante difícil de sobrellevar.-

- Mira, a lo mejor te dijo eso para qué le tuvieras lástima y qué anduvieras con él.- La pelinegra cerró las manos en puños.- ¡Es un pendejo manipulador y un ojete! ¡Tú no lo conoces ni sabes de lo que es capaz ese gordo, hijo de puta!-

- Sé de lo qué es capaz.-

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo dejas? ¿Porqué sigues con él?-

- ¿Tú porqué crees?- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse. De pronto se detuvo para cruzarse de brazos.- Y te voy a pedir de favor que no lo vuelvas a insultar ni a él ni a su mamá, porqué yo también soy capaz de todo.- Y siguió caminando, dejando a Wendy atónita en el pasillo.

Adentro de la cafetería, los chicos aprovecharon para expresarle al castaño lo que pensaban...

- Hey, culón. ¿Me "_prestarías_" a tu novia por un día?- Le preguntó el chico pobre.

- Claro que no, Kenny. Una novia no se "_presta_."-

- Kenny, Cartman tiene razón, una novia no se presta.- Le reprendió Stan.

- Pues yo me pregunto cómo Andrea no se ha vomitado aún al verte, culón.- Comentó el judío.- ¿O acaso es algo qué no nos pueden contar? Además, ¿cómo es posible que ustedes dos sigan siendo novios? Es algo... _absurdo_.-

Cartman no sabía qué decir en ese momento, ya que lo único que deseaba era qué Andrea regresara a la cafetería. Conocía a Wendy y sabía que no era nada bueno que se tardaran tanto...

- Osito.- Andrea le echó las manos al cuello, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.- Ya volví.-

- ¿Y Wendy?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

- Dijo que al rato volvía, por lo que me adelanté.- Tomó con sus manos el rostro de su novio y le dio un beso.- Eric, ¿me podrías mostrar la escuela en lo que acaba la hora del almuerzo?-

- Claro, Andrea.- Se puso de pie y recogió su charola.- Nos vemos en la clase, chicos.-

- Sí, nos vemos.-

Se alejaron tomados de la mano y con sus respectivas charolas, mientras platicaban muy sonrientes...

- Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no lo creen, chicos?- Les preguntó sonriente Butters.

- ¡Cállate, Butters!- Le gritaron molestos Kenny y Kyle, que se levantaron con sus charolas y se fueron en direcciones contrarias.

- ¡Oh!- El pequeño rubio se hundió en su asiento.- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-

- No lo sé, Butters. No lo sé.-

Tal ver era imaginación de Stan, pero él sentía que sus amigos y su novia, con excepción de Butters, no les agradaba el hecho de que Cartman tuviera novia...


End file.
